theloudhousefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Linkin18
|-|Inicio = |-|Información = Argentina |frase="No lo tiré, fue culpa de la gravedad." }} Sobre mi Bueno, yo soy un chico que hace fanfics, habla en el chat (y lo modera) y edita normalmente, no soy muy bueno con las descripciones. Mi personaje favorito es Lucy Loud por su personalidad gótica, sus poemas, sus suspiros y su cabello negro (no sé por qué me gusta su cabello :v) y mi episodio favorito es "11 Louds Saltando" y doy información de por qué en la sección de "Favoritos". Aquí en el wiki soy moderador de chat, y pues modero el chat con todo el poder que tenga (pero tranquil@ tampoco soy dictador :v). Fuera de TLH veo mucha televisión, principalmente series animadas (y no soy muy fanático del anime), escucho música, shippeo Luaggie (ya lo dije, ¿cierto?) y duermo. Como conocí la serie Me encontraba navegando en Mundonick, y en la sección de series noté "The Loud House", cuando leí la información, era muy básica y hasta ahí no me atraía. Otro día, estaban promocionando la serie en Nick y me empezó a interesar. Una tarde normal cambio de canal y pongo Nickelodeon, unos minutos después del corte, dan TLH, y es fantástico. Siendo el estreno de la serie, dieron "Dejado Olvidado en la Oscuridad", y me encantó automáticamente la personalidad de Lucy, durante toda la semana dieron nuevos episodios y cada vez mejoraba más. Como conocí el wiki Aburrido en Comunidad Central se me ocurrió buscar si la serie tenía wiki, resultó que sí, la estuve leyendo varias veces, un día edité mi página de usuario, y ya era parte del wiki. Esta wiki fue la primera en la que entraba en el chat, conocí a Engi y nos hablamos un rato, un tiempo después nos hicimos amigos. Un día hablando en el chat, tanto discutían sobre las ediciones que se me dio por crear la página de Tetherby, hasta ese momento solo hacía blogs y comentarios, pero ya había hecho una edición. Ya mucho tiempo después me dan el cargo de moderador del chat, creo que por mi actividad en él y por mi sentido de la responsabilidad. Me estuvieron dando pequeños indicios sobre eso y luego de una semana ya lo era. En fin, acortaré un poco la historia, tenía otra cuenta que ya no uso, el spotlight trajo buenos, malos y raros y el mundo gira al rededor del sol. |-|Amigos = 300px|right Una sección dedicada a la gente más genial de este lado del cosmos. Best Friends Los MEJORES amigos que he tenido, con los que he pasado fantásticos momentos. *Rat:mi brother favorito, alguien que me entiende sin dudas, un buen amigo que es verdaderamente divertido. *Engi:ya lo mencioné, pero este tipo es todo un pro, debo decir que me enseñó mucho de lo que se de editar y alguien muy divertido, y que vende cajas. *Music:mi primera amiga de Wikia, una buena chica, buena onda y divertida, una gran persona. 300px|right Mejores No son los BEST, pero algo es algo, grandes amigos. *Mario:agradable como ningún otro, un buen tipo. *Light:otro tipo que me enseñó mucho sobre editar, un buen amigo, un buen burócrata, y un fan de VALV. :D *Adi:una muy buena persona, una gran chica, muy divertida. *Panche:muy chistoso, un buen amigo con una gran personalidad. *Voca:un chica chida, y terrorífica...mente agradable. 300px|right Buenos Los que demuestran el poder de los de abajo. (?) *Crish:un tipo que me entiende, es buena onda, edita bien, y generalmente es un tipo genial. *Taxcy:mientras conquista wikis y da lecciones de vida, es una buena persona muy inteligente. *Homero:un tipo interesante. Otros Gente que acepté por pena es buena, pero que no tiene mucha participación en esta lista. *Dani *Pablo *Luna *Zaf *Puffer *Unicornio *Hielo *Froako |-|Favoritos = Una sección dedicada a mis cosas favoritas del mundo. Series favoritas *150px *150px *150px *150px *150px *150px *150px *150px *150px *150px *150px Personajes favoritos *Lucy Loud:un personaje con una personalidad gótica, un cabello lindo, unos lentes que le otorgan swag y unos poemas hermosos, un gran personaje, me encanta. *Lisa Loud:su alto coeficiente intelectual me agrada. *Lincoln Loud:astuto, cabello blanco, un buen protagonista. *Luan Loud:más chistosa que Chaplin Mensaje Subliminal:Luaggie y me encanta su diseño, como que su falda combine con sus medias. :v *Leni Loud:la inocente Leni, tan bonita y de buen corazón. *Clyde McBride:me gustan este tipo de personajes "compañero del protagonista" y con un toque de personaje secundario, aunque sea principal. *Ronnie Anne Santiago:un personaje duro por fuera, pero blando y sensible por dentro, un personaje cautivador, esta chica vale oro. *Maggie:además de cierto shippeo, este personaje me gusta por muchas cosas, su personalidad y diseño son algunas de ellas. 100px|right 100px|right 100px|right 100px|right 100px|right 100px|right 100px|right 100px|right 100px|right 100px|right 10 Episodios Favoritos *10-Negocios Graciosos:con este episodio nacen las esperanzas de un nuevo ship, okno, este episodio me gusta principalmente por las diferentes formas en las que las hermanas ayudan a Luan con sus espectáculos, y la trama es muy interesante. *9-Sapos y Tiaras:un buen episodio enfocado en Lana, no le tenía muchas expectativas, pero es muy buen episodio y me encanta el acto de Lana. *8-Historia de una Chismosa:un episodio más entretenido de lo que pensé, nos muestra la dificultad de Lola de guardar secretos y sus intentos por encajar en un grupo. *7-Detective o Consecuencias:soy fanático del misterio y este episodio es uno de mis favoritos, la forma de resolver el caso me encanta. *6-El Efecto Mariposa:un episodio con muchos finales alternativos para las hermanas muy entretenidos, mejorando a cada segundo. *5-La Casa Verde:no tengo una explicación lógica para esto, solo se me es muy entretenido. *4-Proyecto Casa Loud:un episodio muy entretenido muy bien enfocado en la trama principal de la serie, y me encanta el poema Fracaso de Lucy. *3-Salva la Cita:un episodio muy bueno debo decir, es algo "diferente" a lo usual, me encantan las sabias palabras de Lori, el beso entre Ronnie y Lincoln y Ronnie Anne llorando (no sé por qué me gusta verla llorar :v). Además, este fue uno de los primeros episodios que busqué cuando conocí el wiki. *2-Back in Black:un muy buen episodio, demostrando que Lucy jamás dejará de ser Lucy, me encanta la cita en el campo de golf por alguna razón. *1-11 Louds Saltando:BEST EPISODE EVER. Por fin una serie nos demuestra el verdadero significado de la navidad sin ser cliché. Me encanta Lana haciendo trampas, Luan contando chistes, Lincoln y Clyde y sus planes locos, el episodio muestra las verdaderas caras de la navidad de los padres Loud, y la canción es hermosa, gran episodio, y no solo eso, este episodio también es especial porque fue el último episodio que espera hasta LA para verlo, actualmente me mantengo al tanto de los nuevos episodios de U.S.A. Páginas favoritas *Dana *Lucy Loud/Poemas *De Eso Trata la Navidad |-|Galería = Dana Tumblr.jpg Lincpool y Wolverynn.jpg Las gemelas misterio.png Lucy Grim.jpg Lucy Gir.png Velma y Lincoln.png 50's Louds.png Lucy & Haiku.jpg Nickelodeon y los dientes.png El dúo dinámico.png Lucy Loud-BunnyAbsentia.jpg Luaggie.png|Luaggie <3 Hazlo por ellas.png|Más Luaggie <3 Los instrumentos de tortura cuentan.png Lincoln Presentación.jpg Lincoln gafas de sol.gif|Como todos creen que pase mis vacaciones. Editando.gif|Como realmente pase mis vacaciones. Pusheen Cat Cafe.jpg 4c573a1ae2487edf3940864c1dea1580.gif Choque de puños.gif Toma mi dinero.gif Poster Maggie.png Lincoln Empleado de Flips.png Clyde Blarney.jpg Clyde con Muerdago.png Clyde Empleado de Flips.png Luan Mimo.png Lincpool.jpg Lynn haciendose la chistosa.png Tumblr obed7wX5Mo1r62c0ro1 1280.jpg Feliz San Patricio-TLH.jpg G-A-T-O-S.jpg Nyan Cat.gif Deimos Nexus.png Gato musical.gif Modelos de Rocky.jpg Lucy Identificación Gif.gif Pose De Victoria de Lola.png Pose De Victoria de Lincoln.png Brawl3Luan.png SBW Linc Stats.png Middle of the Night.jpg A Hazy Shade of Winter.jpg A break from the darkness.jpg Lucy & Leni.png Helga-TLH.png Casa Loud de Jengibre.jpg Genios y curiosas.png Tournaments.jpg Fight the Sickness.jpg Luan Como Leni.png Lynn Con Patines.png Lisa Explosión.png Lola Patinadora.png New Genius.png Maggie y Conejos.png Mural Lynn mordiendo a Linc.jpg The Sponge House.png Howard y Harold.png|Ay me encantan estos dos. (?) Contrasting Hobbies.jpg Ninja Leni Loud.png Leni (Age 17).jpg Leni Loud-brandan97.jpg Heel Girl!.jpg The Legend of Lana - Breath of the Wild.png Lincoln Poseído Bailando Regaeton.png Lincoln Loud-XanyLeaves.png Best Personaje Ever.png El misterio universal.png No estás en onda.png Escritura Chunga.png Entrenador de entrenamiento.png Bytes satánicos.png Eso lo explica todo.png No, es Leni!.jpg Killer Moth.jpg|¡LA LEGENDARIA POLILLA ASESINA! Ship Reaction.png |-|Vídeos = 04 Ojalá que sea - Fito Paez - Yo te amo 2013 OFFICIAL Friends Are Family - Oh, Hush! feat. Will Arnett and Jeff Lewis (Lego Batman Soundtrack) The Beatles - Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds Waterflame - Dark seaside Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up Love Is All You Need - Beatles The Trashmen Surfin' Bird ( 1963 ) Te acuerdas de Alf Volvió!.. en forma de fichas TheFatRat - Unity 107 Datos De Loud House Que DEBES Saber (Atómico 83) en Átomo Network Blues Brothers - Soul Man The Loud House 'Turn It Up Loud' Official Music Video Nick Numb (Official Video) - Linkin Park Spider-Man - Left Hand Free Fito Paez - Mariposa Tecknicolor Spectacular Spider-Man Symbiote Music Video. Marc Anthony - Vivir Mi Vida Guasones- Perdón (video oficial) 1080 HD Axel - Somos Uno (Lyric Video) ft. Abel Pintos Homero Batman es un cientifico Invasor Zim - Mientes Pilot - Magic (1975 - HD) Crazy Piano Mix! INVADER ZIM Theme Spanish Flea 1 Hour Loop Castle of Glass (Official Video) - Linkin Park Crazy Piano! GRAVITY FALLS THEME "Invader Zim" Theme Song (HQ) Episode Opening Credits Nick Animation Megalovania - Undertale Piano Tutorial (Synthesia) Hanging With the Spider-Man of the Science Department Tan Bionica - Obsesionario En La Mayor The Loud House Theme (8-bit) Morat - Aprender A Quererte Green Day- She's A Rebel (Lyrics) |-|Final = Hemos llegado al tan esperado final, eso es todo amigos! center|600px